


Drowning/Breathing

by lyonie17



Category: Hulk (2003), Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Community: polybigbang, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce pushes away his loved ones - will Tony let Bruce get away with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning/Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If They Ever Put A Bullet Through Your Brain (I'll Complain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586886) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



Title: Drowning/Breathing  
Artist: lyonie17  
Fandom: Avengers MCU  
Relationship(s): Characters: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Betty Ross, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross/Tony Stark/Pepper Potts  
Length: 3:55  
Rating: PG  
Content Notes/Warnings: The changing faces of Bruce Banner.  
Summary: Bruce pushes away his loved ones - will Tony let Bruce get away with that?

 

Password: avengers  


[Drowning/Breathing](http://vimeo.com/54977371) from [lyonie17](http://vimeo.com/user1642067) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Work by Jars of Clay  
Just in case, I will leave my things packed  
So I can run away

I cannot trust these voices I don't have a line of prospects that can give some kind of peace  
There is nothing left to cling to that can bring me sweet release  
I have no fear of drowning  
It's the breathing that's taking all this work

Do you know what I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"?  
What I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"

Empty spaces with shadows hit by streetlights  
Warnings signs and weight of tired conversations  
In the absence of a shoulder, in the abscess of a thief  
On the brink of this destruction, on the eve of bittersweet  
Now all the demons look like prophets and I'm living out  
Every word they speak, every word they speak

Do you know what I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"?  
What I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"  
What I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"

Do you know what I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"?  
What I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"  
What I mean when I say, "I don't want to be alone"  
Alone, alone, I don't want to be alone

I have no fear of drowning  
It's the breathing that's taking all this work


End file.
